The present invention relates to means for supporting a keyboard, a VDU monitor or the like in relation to a desk having an upper surface and an opposed lower surface.
The invention has been developed primarily for use with an office desk or work station and will be described hereinafter with reference to that application. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to that particular field of use and is also applicable to other work surfaces, storage surfaces or the like.
Hitherto, the inclusion of a keyboard platform on an office desk has necessitated specific mechanical alterations of that desk (for example a cut out section) to accommodate the linkage mechanism joining the platform to the desk. This is particularly so for linkage mechanisms which allow height adjustment of the keyboard platform. Because of the many configurations and variations required to meet the specific demands of the office and consumer markets it is difficult for manufacturers to conveniently and cost effectively produce the desks and associated keyboard supporting platforms.
The keyboard to be placed on the keyboard platform is generally associated with a computer having a screen which is located on the desk surface. However, the narrow width of most modern desks makes it increasingly difficult, even with the use of known keyboard platforms, to maintain a distance between the screen and the eyes of the operator using a keyboard which meets the internationally recognised optimum of 550 mm. Moreover, once an optimum is achieved, further height or angular adjustment of the screen is generally impracticable, whether it be to share screen information or for operator convenience of comfort. Attempts to provide adjustable monitor supports also suffer from the disadvantage of requiring desk surface modifications. To avoid this it has been proposed to employ a monitor platform attached to the desk via an arm extending from a screw clamp. Such arrangements are often insecure because of the weight of the monitor. Screw clamps cannot be placed at the front edge of the desk because their bulk interferes with the attachment and/or use of a keyboard and renders the desk surface unusable. Attachment of screw clamps at the desk rear or desk side edges tends to damage the desk and to interfere with placement of desks against a wall or screen (if clamped at the rear) or side-by-side (if clamped at the side). In general, monitor supports tend to occupy an excessive desk area or interfere with desk space.
It is an object of the present invention, at least in the preferred embodiment, to overcome or substantially ameliorate one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a desk accessory support adapted to co-operate with a desktop having an upper surface and a lower surface, the support including:
a first abutment means adapted to abut the upper surface;
a second abutment means adapted to abut the lower surface;
a connection means for coupling the first and second abutment means whereby in use, the connection means is disposed adjacent to an edge of the desktop and the first and second abutment means co-operatively grip the desktop; and
at least one accessory bearing means coupled to the first or second abutment means.
Preferably the first abutment means includes a substantially upper planar surface, and the connection means includes a planar portion extending between the first and second abutment means, where in use, the connection means is disposed to abut a non linear edge of the desktop at two locations, and at least a portion of the first abutment means spans the region defined by the connection means and the portion of the non linear edge of the desktop in between the two locations.
Preferably the first and second abutment means include substantially parallel upper and lower planar fins respectively, which in use extend away from the edge of the desktop and along at least a portion of the respective upper and lower surface.
Alternatively the first abutment means includes a substantially planar upper fin and the second abutment means includes a bent planar lower fin having a first portion adjacent the connection means and extending away from both the connection means and the upper fin, and a second portion disposed at a direction towards the upper fin and extending away from the connection means and the first portion, where in use the two abutment means extend away from the edge of the desktop and along at least a portion of the respective upper and lower surface.
Preferably the grip is a resilient clamping grip and the first and second abutment means are resiliently biased into abutment with the upper and lower surface of the desk.
Alternatively the grip is an engaging grip.
Preferably the first and second abutment means are substantially rectangular.
Preferably the first and second abutment means are plates.
Optionally the first and second abutment means are releasably connected together, and/or are adjustably spaced apart at a predetermined distance. Alternatively the first and second abutment means are integrally formed plates.
Preferably the at least one accessory bearing means is coupled to the first or second abutment means at a distance away from the desk edge.
In a preferred embodiment, an accessory bearing means is coupled to the second abutment means by a cantilevered coupling extending from the second abutment means and in use in a direction towards the desk edge.
Preferably the cantilevered coupling includes a linkage assembly extending from a bracket assembly mounted to the second abutment means.
Preferably the cantilevered coupling allows adjustment of one of the position or orientation of the accessory bearing means.
Preferably the linkage assembly is a pantograph assembly.
Advantageously in use, the bracket assembly presses at least a portion of the second abutment means further into abutment with the lower surface when the accessory bearing means is loaded with an accessory, and communicates the load to the first abutment means via a fulcrum at the edge of the desk pulling at least a portion of the first abutment means into further abutment with the upper surface.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, an accessory bearing means is coupled to the first abutment means by a cantilevered coupling extending from the first abutment means and in use in a direction away from the desk edge.
Preferably the cantilevered coupling includes a post extending from the first abutment means which advantageously in use presses at least a portion of the first abutment means further into abutment with the upper surface when the bearing means is loaded with an accessory, and communicates the load to the second abutment means via a fulcrum at the edge of the desk pulling at least a portion of the second abutment means into further abutment with the lower surface.
Optionally the desk accessory support further includes at least a second accessory bearing means mounted to the post.
Preferably the cantilevered coupling includes a linkage assembly extending from a bracket assembly mounted to the first abutment means.
Preferably the cantilevered coupling allows adjustment of at least one of the position or orientation of the accessory bearing means.
Preferably the linkage assembly is a pantograph assembly.
Advantageously in use, the bracket assembly presses at least a portion of the first abutment means further into abutment with the upper surface when the accessory bearing means is loaded with an accessory, and communicates the load to the second abutment means via a fulcrum at the edge of the desk pulling at least a portion of the second abutment means into further abutment with the lower surface.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, an accessory bearing means is coupled to the first abutment means by a cantilevered coupling extending from a pedestal adapted to abut the upper surface of the desk, and in use in a direction towards the desk edge, wherein the pedestal is also adapted to abut at least a portion of a lower surface of the first abutting means and in use is at least partially sandwiched in between the first abutting means and the upper surface of the desk.
Preferably the cantilevered coupling includes a post extending from the pedestal which in use advantageously presses at least a portion of the pedestal further into further abutment with the upper surface when the bearing means is loaded with an accessory.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first abutment means includes a substantially upper planar surface which defines the at least one accessory bearing means.
Preferably the first abutment means includes a raised formation adjacent the connection means and in use the raised formation provides a wrist rest for a user operating a computer keyboard or mouse placed on the upper planar surface for support.